Made to Suffer
by VictoriousFTW
Summary: When they met, they knew what was important in life: Love, Friendship, and Family... but they are tormented by pain and misery. They'll need each other to get through the sorrow. Slight AU/Eventual Showverse. Bade plus epic friendship.


**_A/N: Hello Victorious readers and writers, I am here today to bring you my first multi-chapter for this fandom. These friends are just so writeable :) This is a BADE story, but that doesn't mean the other characters we all know and love won't be important to the story either. I love all these characters, but the BADE came to me before everything else in my head. This is a T now... but it will go to M in the future for future events._**

**_I guess I should tell you guys a few things. TORI isn't gonna be in the story for awhile, for fair warning, but when she's introduced, she'll be just as important as the rest. Also, this is a slight AU but we will eventually collide with the Showverse, so expect Hollywood Arts in the future and the actual Victorious world but with A LOT more angst and dark themes._**

**_I guess that's all for now. All that's left to say is enjoy the story and REVIEW if you enjoy it. I appreciate any and all feedback. It let's me know if I'm doing something right... or wrong :)_**

**_Standard Disclaimer: Don't own anything associated with Victorious :( If I did it wouldn't have been cancelled and woulda been a teens show. Oh well, fanfiction works fine for me :)_**

* * *

_Chapter 1- First Meeting_

* * *

_They were all huddled together, hot tears running down all their faces like a broken sink. A discarded handgun was by their feet, smoke still coming out from the barrel as a golden bullet casing lied discarded on the floor. The tension had broken and someone paid the price for it... The ultimate price..._

* * *

**Eight months earlier**...

* * *

Beck Oliver sat in his desk of L.A. Liberal Performing Arts middle school, tapping his fingers against the desk in an offbeat rhythm as he waited for the teacher to arrive. The regular school day had ended and now he and a small group of students were sitting in a classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive for their theater extra curricular activity. The teacher was always late since her office was on the other side of the building, so Beck had to find a way to kill time. You can only tap your fingers against a desk so much until you got bored of it.

Halting his fingers, he settled for glancing around the room to occupy his time. He stared at the chalkboard in the front of the room, a mini stage underneath it standing at about three feet. He could see the faint writing of the previous lesson that took place in this room, explaining the best ways to show emotion during a scene; whether it was comedy or tragedy. He didn't need that lesson. He already knew how to display a fake emotion from years of practice.

Sighing, he started tapping his hands on the desk. He could've turned and talked to someone, but he didn't know anyone here; despite having been in this program for two weeks. He didn't like talking to new people, sticking solely to his one best friend, Andre Harris, who was the only one to get him and where he was coming from. People expected too much from him, annoying him constantly with accusations and proclamations about his life. Eventually, Beck decided to not deal with people other than Andre.

His hands now sore from the tapping, he leaned back into his seat as he stared up at the ceiling. The chatter of the other fourteen people around him filled his ears, talking about a bunch of stuff that he couldn't care less about. Where they were going this weekend; what they wanted for their birthday; what they were gonna eat after this after school program and a bunch of other stuff. Beck folded his arms behind his head, thinking about what he wanted to drink to quench his thirst. Coffee. He smiled. Coffee sounded good right now.

The door to the room opened, expecting the teacher to walk right through the door as usual. To his interest, it wasn't her; but someone else. Beck raised an eyebrow. He's never seen this girl before. She must be new, he thought after some thought. He knew everyone's faces around here through either girls asking him out or guys trying to be his friend. She was a new face to him. She stood at the doorway with a cup of coffee in her hand, slowly looking around the room at all the eyes on her.

Beck took notice of attire. She wore a black sweater and black jeans. She stood about 5'2 wearing dark grey sneakers. Her dark brown hair was dangling behind her head, adding beauty to her mysterious image.

She gave an annoyed glare. "Take a picture it'll last longer!" She snapped, causing all eyes to immediately move and go back to what they were doing. Not Beck though. For some reason his interest was spiked right now at this girl. She walked through the room and sat down at a desk near him. Beck kept looking at her as she leaned back and propelled her feet onto the desk, sipping some of her coffee.

He guessed it was another few seconds before she turned to him and glared at him. "What?!" She must've been annoyed that he was staring at her like some kind of freak or pervert. Beck noted the irony, also hating the attention that people gave him. Within twenty seconds he found something in common with this girl. Well... two things actually... he liked coffee too.

Beck shook his head, "Nothing... just haven't seen you around before," he said. He surprised himself when he easily spoke to her. He hasn't responded to anyone in a really long time. He usually gave a shrug or a nod when asked something. He never talked to anyone but Andre, not even his family. But here he was talking to a girl he's known for a good thirty seconds.

"So I wasn't worth looking at before now?" She asked with a cautious look on her face. Beck was taken a back by her sudden answer. Wow he didn't expect that at all. This girl was as hard as steel. She smirked, "I'm just screwing around with you, Pretty Boy." She twirled her coffee cup in her hand, amusement now on her face. "I just transferred here." She just went from harsh to sarcastic within the blink of an eye. Now Beck's interest was peeked even more with this girl.

"Ahh," Beck nodded. "I was confused since I know everyone here." He wasn't proud of that statement. He hated being known by everyone in the school. He was never left alone by anyone. He was always the center of attention. He only wanted that on stage. Off stage he wanted to be left alone.

"Popular and pretty," she nodded slowly, her lip upturned in a curious fashion. "Any chance you're a god too?"

Beck laughed, "If I was then I wouldn't be here. I'd be on my throne with servants kissing my feet." He found it easy to joke around this girl. The words were just coming out his mouth. He hasn't talked this easy to a stranger in a long time. Years he guessed. He wanted to know more about this girl. He was talking to her, it would only be fair she said something to him instead of only answering his sentences.

"Interesting," she noted, sipping some more coffee. She wasn't looking at him anymore, probably thinking that the conversation was over. Beck didn't want that yet. He wanted to keep talking to her, despite her being kinda vague and sarcastic.

"What kind of coffee?" She turned her head back to him, her eyebrow raised. Beck gestured to the cup. "What kind of coffee? It looks good. I'm thinking of buying some later." He explained. It wasn't the best starting point, but it was something. It was good considering how little he dealt with people.

"Decaf..." she answered. "The idiot in front of me took the last ice coffee, so I had to settle for this." She sounded annoyed. "Glasses-wearing dick," she spat. Silence came back and Beck had to think of something else to say.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked. He didn't know what was taking the teacher so long to come, but would make good with the time he had to get to know this girl. He wanted to know more.

"Is this twenty questions?" She asked, the annoyance back for another round. "Why do you care?" She sounded defensive, almost like she was as confused about the whole thing as him.

Beck shrugged, his typical coolness against people finally surfacing against this strange girl. "Don't know," he honestly didn't. Everything was weird and abnormal to him the last five minutes. "Ms. McBride isn't here yet and I'm bored, as I'm sure you are too." He noted her bored and neutral expression as she stared forward.

"Gee, aren't you observant..." she remarked. She stayed quiet for a minute before saying something. "Black..." he looked back to her face. She shrugged. "I like black..." she repeated, taking a sip from her decaf coffee. Beck smirked. He shoulda seen that coming from her attire.

"I like red," Beck answered, feeling it would only be fair to tell her his color too after she told him hers. He wanted her to know things about her that hardly anyone knew. He wanted her to know him and he wanted to know her.

"Not that I asked, but okay," she muttered. Instead of being angry or offended, Beck chuckled.

"And now you know," he responded. She smirked at that before finishing her coffee, standing up to go throw it out to the garbage. When she got away from the desk, he immediately felt a cold feeling that irritated him. It went away when she came back, going back to her position of her legs on top of the desk.

"Is this place always boring?" She randomly asked, noting the room around her. Beck would've agreed if she was anyone else and asked him ten minutes, but now he wasn't sure. This girl changed that and brought a sense of new air with her. A new interesting air.

"It depends," he answered. "Talking usually helps dull out the boredom..." she nodded but didn't say anything. Beck stared at her dark hair before going down to her pretty and bored face. "How old are you?" He spouted out the first question that came to mind. Her name was his second choice question.

"Thirteen..." She answered.

He laughed, "Hey, me too," he said. Three things in common now with her. He was on a roll.

"What do they call you?" She asked with a turned head and interested expression.

Beck smiled, finding it weird that he was about to ask the same question. "Beck... Beck Oliver... You?" He smirked, finding it to be natural around her.

She smirked. "Jade... Jade West..."

Beck nodded, "Nice... Its unique and unique is always good." He said honestly, mimicking her position on the desk.

Jade shrugged, "I don't like it, but its not like I can change it or anything."

"You shouldn't change something good..." Beck stated. If he woulda looked closely, he woulda seen a tiny blush on her face.

"Whatever..."

It was then that Ms. McBride came into the room, apologizing repeatedly for being late. As she talked, Beck and Jade tuned her out as they both took a sideways glance to each other after being told to adjust themselves. They both shared a similar thought.

'Beck/Jade... definitely an interesting one...'

* * *

Hope you all liked the meeting :D Lots more BADE to come in this story. Its gonna be an angsty journey for the HA gang. Prepare for a VERY LONG and INTENSE story.

Drop a REVIEW so I know you're interested. Helps me with motivation. I have big plans that I want to share with all of you but I have to know you're interested ;)

THANK YOU!


End file.
